Strawberry Bad Boy: April Fools OneShot
by Mistress Penelopye
Summary: April Fools OneShot using my AU fanfic Strawberry Bad Boy :D Rated for language.


Grimmjow was pissed. He hated this day, out of all the days in the year, the most. He crossed his arms over his chest and glared daggers at the two young men rolling around on the floor in their laughter. No, today was not a good day. Ichigo looked up and wiped a tear from his eye, pushing up to a sitting position and leaning back against the couch.

"I'm sorry."

"No yer not, you little asshole."

Ichigo's chin trembled and his lips twitched as he tried to hold back even more laughter. Shinji kicked him in the thigh and grinned.

"We should'a gotten a teal one."

"Fuck you Blondie! Get the fuck outta my house!"

"Pffft!" Ichigo wrapped his arms around his middle and bent double. "Ah-ha. God you look…." He trailed off into more laughter.

"That's it. It's over. Get the fuck out of my house."

"Oh c'mon! If it were me you'd be laughing too."

"That's not the point, asshole!"

Shinji looked between the two and tried unsuccessfully to stay quiet. It had all been Ichigo's idea so he knew he shouldn't feel too bad for it. Even if he did help in executing it.

"I think it looks rather d-distinguishin'."

"Didn't I tell you to leave?" Grimmjow leveled a fierce glare at the blond.

"Maa, Ichi. Yer on yer own here. I'm goin' home."

"Coward." Ichigo said though it lacked any kind of heat.

As soon as the door was shut he stood and stared back at Grimmjow, still trying not to laugh. He hadn't thought it would be this funny to prank the man but now that he had done it he just couldn't control himself.

"Shinji's right, it's a good look for you."

"Get out."

"Aw, don't be like that." He said, dropping his hands to his sides and began to approach the angry man.

"Stay away from me. You think I want you close after what you did?"

"It'll come off." Ichigo snickered.

"That's not the point."

Ichigo was only three feet away at that point and he stopped so that he was just out of arms reach.

"I thought you had a better sense of humor."

"Yeah, when it's shit not done to me." Grimmjow shot back.

Ichigo grinned. "Quite acting like such a baby. Instead of standing here and yelling at me and Shinji, you could have already taken it off yourself."

Grimmjow's frown deepened and he looked away from Ichigo. Ichigo grinned once more and took a few steps forward, reaching out and placing one of his hands on Grimmjow's arm.

"It's kinda hot."

"Fuck you, it is not."

"No I'm serious. I never pictured you like this but I kinda like it."

Some of the heat died in Grimmjow's gaze but he was still frowning when he looked back into Ichigo's chocolate eyes. Ichigo reached up and ran his fingers over the new addition to Grimmjow's face. His lips twitched once again as he tried to hold back a new torrent of giggles. Grimmjow jerked his head back and he knocked Ichigo's hand away.

"How do I get this thing off me?"

Ichigo rolled his eyes and grabbed Grimmjow's hand, pulling him to the bathroom. Once inside he picked up a small pray bottle and handed it to Grimmjow.

"Can't you keep it just for a little longer?"

"No." He replied tersely.

Ichigo sighed. "I was wondering how it felt to kiss someone with facial hair…."

"You glued a fucking goatee on my face just to see what it was like to kiss a guy with face hair?"

"Well, no. Not at first."

Grimmjow sighed and set the bottle on the counter, leaning forward and pinning Ichigo against the marble top. Ichigo was taken off guard but quickly recovered, pulling Grimmjow closer by his shirt front until finally their lips met. It was a chaste kiss, Grimmjow pulling back almost immediately to see Ichigo's reaction. Ichigo was frowning and biting his bottom lip.

"Well?"

"It feels… weird."

Grimmjow rolled his eyes and picked the bottle back up. "Good. Say goodbye to it." He said before spraying the liquid on the outer edge of the fake facial hair.

In no time it was off and falling gracelessly into the trash. Grimmjow turned to Ichigo and suddenly grinned.

"Don't worry. I'll get you back one of these days. When you least expect it."

With that he splashed some cool water on his face and left the room. Ichigo watched him leave, his face composed until he was sure he was out of the bedroom before he let a wide grin stretch his lips. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and flipped it open. On his wallpaper was a sleeping Grimmjow complete with dark black goatee. He clicked the phone shut and left the room, vowing to show that picture to as many people as he could.

God he loved April Fools Day.

* * *

A/N Happy April Fools Day Duckies! I hope this turned out at least a little funny :D

~Penny


End file.
